Satané Gryffons Envahissants
by LuneSensei
Summary: Draco Malfoy, Sang-Pur, Serpentard, à tout perdu lors de la Bataille Finale. Il réside toujours à Poudlard, certes, mais doit maintenant prouver qu'il s'est ' rangé ' et va devoir vivre avec les jumeaux Weasley pendant un certain temps. Ca va être long. Très long. Et mouvementé aussi.
1. Chapter 1 : Des démons

_Ravie de vous présenter le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction. Ecrite par mes soins avec une amie - fan incontestée des Yaoi et autre choses du genre -._

 _On ne sait pas encore en combien de chapitres l'histoire se terminera mais on espère qu'elle va vous plaire._

 _N'oubliez pas de poster une pitite review - s'il vous plait -, aussi bien pour nous donner des conseils que pour nous dire à quel point nous sommes géniales - ne vous gênez surtout pas -._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

 _Chapitre 1 : Des démons._

Enfin, Draco Malfoy entrait dans sa dernière année dans cette école de magie qu'était Poudlard. Merlin qu'il était heureux. Mais à la fois effrayé. Une fois Poudlard finit, qu'allait-il devenir ?

Les mains dans les poches, il soupira doucement et secoua sa tête blonde lentement pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées de son esprit.

Le Serpentard releva la tête en sentant des regards insistants sur lui, des chuchotements arrivant jusqu'à ses oreilles. Depuis que le balafré avait vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui, les Serpentards étaient devenus les bêtes noires de l'école, malgré les efforts de Mc Go' pour changer ça. Il laissa échapper un grognement, peu digne de son rang de ' Sang-Pur '. Il eut un sourire en coin, amer, ' Sang-Pur '.. Cela ne voulait plus rien dire. Il n'était plus rien.

En effet, son père était mort et sa mère n'avait plus sa place dans aucun des camps. Elle avait trahi les Mangemorts en aidant Potter mais n'était pas pour autant considérée comme une alliée d'honneur par les vainqueurs, surement n'avaient-ils pas assez de médailles à offrir, pensa-t-il amèrement.

Et Draco, dans tout ça, ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Sa figure paternelle avait disparu. Il avait toujours été sous ses ordres, obéissant aveuglement, comme un Poufsouffle, stupidement, comme un Gryffondor. Il était donc complètement perdu alors qu'on lui donnait une chance de se rattraper.

Avançant toujours doucement, il finit par arriver devant la Salle sur Demande là où les Gryffon lui avait donné rendez-vous pour il ne savait pas quoi. Alors qu'il approchait une main à la peau blanche vers la poignée pour ouvrir ladite porte, il sentit deux bras passer autour de ses épaules. Fronçant les sourcils, il aperçut des mèches rousses de chaque côté de lui. Soupirant avec agacement, il se dégagea de l'emprise des deux Weasley.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes là vous aussi ?

Un des deux jumeaux, il n'arrivait décidément pas à les reconnaître, lui offrit un grand sourire malicieux, les mains dans les poches.

\- On ne t'a pas encore dit ? Ça risque d'être..

\- .. Vraiment amusant, compléta le deuxième jumeau, souriant lui aussi à son tour.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel avec énervement. Décidément il ne pouvait pas les carrer ces deux-là, malgré leur espèces de sourire moqueurs étrangement hypnotisants. Le blondinet ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque, se dépêchant de rentrer avant d'apercevoir Potter, Granger ; cette Sang-De-Bourbe aux dents de castor, et tous les enfants Weasley -les parents sont de vrais lapins-, sans oublier quelques amis des imbéciles heureux. Le jeune Malfoy remit alors en place ses cheveux, se raclant la gorge, reprenant une allure fière, noble, hautaine, qu'il savait ne plus impressionner ces gens.

C'est la Gryffondor, aux cheveux horriblement broussailleux et emmêlés, qui s'approcha de lui, un sourire en coin. Il allait subir sa vengeance là, non ? Contre toute attente, elle n'usa que de la parole, et pas de ses poings, ce qu'elle avait déjà fait avant – nous pouvons ici remarquer un comportement la rapprochant de son animal représentatif, non non, pas le lion, le castor -.

\- Malfoy, ce dernier répondit par un vague hochement de tête, ravie.. De te voir là. Comme tu le sais, tu étais un Mangemort. On ne peut donc pas te laisser sans surveillance, et ne pense même pas à répliquer, c'est la Directrice qui l'a ordonné.

Foutue directrice, pensa-t-il. Elle aurait mieux fait de rester professeur de Métamorphose ou gardienne de Gryffons hum-hum... de maison.

\- Tu devras cohabiter avec Fred et Georges Weasley tant que nous le jugerons indispensable. Tu peux disposer.

Draco resta sans bouger jusqu'à ce qu'un rire léger franchisse ses lèvres fines, ses épaules se relevant légèrement, une main posée sur son ventre, tandis qu'il riait davantage. Elle rigolait ? Bien sûr qu'elle rigolait. C'était absurde. Totalement absurde. Il riait encore quand il remarqua que personne autour de lui ne le faisait. Tous était étrangement.. Sérieux. Mise à part les jumeaux qui souriaient, d'un mauvais air.

Il parut s'étouffer, écarquillant les yeux, plus aucun son ne franchissant ses lèvres. Non. Non non. Non. Impossible. Totalement impossible. Il recula de quelques pas et trébucha, perdant l'équilibre. Là, en revanche, il entendant des rires, impitoyables. Entre ça et les regards que lui jetaient les jumeaux, qui n'avaient rien de rassurants, il crut perdre la dernière once de fierté en lui.

Sortant soudainement de sa léthargie, il se leva d'un coup et sorti en trombe de la salle où les Gryffon étaient encore en train de rire. Qu'il avait honte. Se ridiculiser devant des gens pareils. Et puis.. Qui leur avait donné la permission de rire ? Potter était actuellement en train d'échanger allégrement sa bave avec Weasley-dresseur-de-dragons, donc la bouche occupée, alors qui leur avait permis ? Par Merlin, ces deux-là n'avaient aucune retenue. Il fut soudain stoppé dans son élan par deux bras puissants, chacun agrippant une épaule. Il reçut un baiser sur chaque joue et eu un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- On va bien s'amuser la fouine. ~

Et ses deux futurs bourreaux – ou plutôt ces deux sacs d'hormones - le laissèrent comme ça, au milieu d'un couloir, les jambes tremblantes, complètement perdu. C'était décidé, il ne sortirait plus jamais de sa chambre verte et argent. Et il les laisserait encore moins pénétrer – non pitié, pas ce mot, c'est bien trop.. double-sens – donc, en moins entrer – ce n'est pas double-sens ça aussi ? Bon sang. Lui aussi était pleins d'hormones ou quoi.. ? – Bref. Personne dans son territoire. Même pas ces.. ces créatures rousses envahissantes. Et puis, pas question qu'il partage sa salle de bain ! Il avait bataillé pour l'avoir, il était même devenu préfet – c'était épuisant – pour ça. Oui, il n'était techniquement plus préfet mais il avait toujours sa chambre – manque de place oblige -. Oui. Il ne laisserait pas ces démons l'approcher.


	2. Chapter 2 : Mauvais départ

Bonjour et bonsoir à tous ! Voici - après tout ce temps - le deuxième chapitre de la fiction ' Satanés Gryffons Envahissants ' par LuneSensei et missgreenrabbit.

En espérant qu'il vous plaise.

Nous attendons vos retours avec impatience. ~ N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos idées, de vos remarques, conseils, ect ect ect.

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Draco soupira longuement. Après avoir été laissé tranquille par les deux rouquins, il avait envisagé d'aller s'enfermer à vie dans sa chambre, et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il comptait faire, avant que McGo ne se ramène pour lui expliquer une deuxième fois à quel point tous comptaient lui pourrir cette année en lui collant les jumeaux aux chaussures. Génial, tout simplement génial.

Bref.

Dans tous les cas, il était enfin devant le tableau de sa chambre, dont il affectionnait tant les draps gris aux motifs émeraude, ses longs rideaux verts, son cher - littéralement - meuble en acajou où il rangeait ses affaires et son fauteuil vert. Simple, épuré, il aimait cette décoration. Sans oublier son bureau. Et, le plus important, sa salle de bain. Totalement blanche à l'exception de la chambre verte, et du tapis, de même couleur. Il y avait bien sûr des tonnes de produits de toutes sortes mais là encore, quelque chose d'épuré et simple.

En prononçant son mot de passe - sureau - c'était exactement cette chambre qu'il s'attendait à trouver et pas.. et pas.. ça. Il ne savait même pas par où commencer le constat.. Simplement.. Simplement horrible. Un véritable viol de son intimité !

Sur son fauteuil vert se trouvait une couverture doré. Doré. Doré. Vous entendez ? Pas verte, pas argenté, doré. Comme.. Comme ces foutus Gryffondor. Et c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas ramené que ça ces abrutis.. Sur son lit, il y avait des coussins rouges et dorés. Il y avait des affiches de Quidditch partout sur les murs. En parlant de Quiddtich, des livres était empilés plus loin, sur ce même sujet visiblement, ainsi que des écharpes ' Gryffondor '.

Soudain, il sentit la panique le gagner. La salle de bain. Pourvu.. Pourvu qu'ils n'aient rien touché ! Il courut alors vers la porte qu'il ouvrit à toute vitesse, son regard cherchant immédiatement ses produits. Rien n'avait bougé. Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement avant de voir de la buée sur la vitre, au-dessus du lavabo sur lesquels étaient posés ses produits. Hm ?

Il resta bouche-bé. Jumeau 1 et Jumeau 2 dans la douche. En train de se doucher. Évidemment. Ensemble. Évidemment. Cependant il n'arrivait pas à savoir lequel frottait les fesses de l'autre. Bon sang pourquoi pensait-il à ça ? Il fut remarqué par ces derniers qui se mirent à sourire.

\- Malfoy, tu devrais savoir que c'est mal..

\- De mater les gens sous la douche.

C'était un tic de finir les phrases de l'autre ou s'était juste pour l'énerver ensemble ? Il détourna le regard et sortit immédiatement. Il comptait leur faire la moral, c'était sûr, mais il préférait tout de même attendre qu'ils soient habillés et hors de cette pièce. Le jeune Serpentard alla s'asseoir sur son fauteuil vert dont il balança rageusement la couverture doré à ses pieds.

Putain - excusez cet égard de langage -, il allait finir par craquer avant la fin de la journée. Ces deux abrutis débarquaient comme ça, changeaient tout dans sa chambre, et se permettaient même de prendre tranquillement une douche - ensemble, répétons-le - sans penser qu'ils dérangeaient.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils avaient l'air vraiment décidés à rester, à en juger par leurs affaires déposées sur le sol - et sur les murs, son lit, son fauteuil, son bureau, et dans sa salle de bain - et leurs valises déjà à moitié défaites. Il ne le supporterait pas ça.. De quel droit.. De quel droit ils se le permettaient ?

Le sorcier entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir et il se redressa, les sourcils froncés, tandis que les deux rouquins sortaient, les cheveux encore mouillés, chacun une serviette autour de la taille. Ça musclait quand même pas mal le Quidditch hein. Pourquoi pensait-il ça ? Le jeune homme se redressa doucement.

\- Je peux savoir pour qui vous vous prenez ?

Les Weasley se regardèrent et eurent un sourire avant de regarder Malfoy de nouveau, tout à fait calmes, sans aucune gêne.

\- Georges et Fred Weasley. Pourquoi donc ?

Ne me dites pas qu'ils trouvaient cela amusant ? Posant une main sur son front, ses yeux se fermant un court instant, Draco soupira longuement. Ça allait être long, très long.

\- Ma chambre était très bien comme elle l'était avant. Vous n'aviez aucunement l'autorisation de la changer.

\- Malfoy Malfoy.. On va cohabiter ensemble pendant des mois, on n'allait quand même pas te laisser ta petite chambre de Serpentard sans vie. On est des Gryffondor nous.

\- Bon sang.. Ce que vous pouvez être énervants vous.. et têtus. Vous ne comptez rien changer c'est ça ?

Malfoy fils haussa un sourcil en les regardant. La question était plus ou moins rhétorique, ou du moins posée à lui-même. Il savait que les deux ne changeraient pour rien. Et puis.. Si ils devaient cohabiter, il fallait bien qu'il aient leur affaires. Par Merlin, que c'était énervant cette incapacité à avoir le plein pouvoir.

\- Nop. Certainement pas. En tout cas, la douche est libre Malfoy.

Ce dernier se releva alors immédiatement, attrapa un pantalon en soie - son pyjama favori, la soie était tellement douce contre sa peau - et alla s'enfermer dans la salle. Enfoirés de Gryffondor.. Ils avaient mis de l'eau partout, renversé quelques produits, sans parler des bouteilles de gels douche en bazar. Il les tuerait, dès qu'il le pourrait, il le ferait.

Après une longue douche - il n'allait pas changer ses habitudes après tout -, il se sécha, observant les dégâts au sol - soit les serviettes roulées en boule -, et enfila son pantalon en soie, frissonnant doucement sous le contact. Il sortit de la salle de bain, se promettant d'obliger les jumeaux à ranger. Le garçon aux cheveux bancs retint un bâillement. Décidément, il avait hâte de se glisser sous ses draps. D'ailleurs..

\- Ils vont dormir où les deux idiots ?

Les deux idiots en question lui répondirent par un grand sourire et chacun s'installa d'un côté du lit, laissant une fine place entre eux. Assez pour une personne. Assez pour.. Oh non. Allait-il vraiment devoir dormir avec eux ? Certainement pas ! Un Malfoy se devait d'avoir son propre lit, ou encore de le partager avec sa femme !

\- Hors de question. Bougez de là. Je ne dormirais pas avec vous.

Aucun. Ne. Bougea. Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Les gens n'étaient-ils.. n'étaient-ils pas censés avoir peur de lui ? Être un minimum intimidés ? Il baissa les yeux et laissa échapper un grognement, sans grande conviction.

\- Aller vous faire voir.

Le Serpentard alla donc s'installer dans son fauteuil vert dans lequel il tenta de se rouler en boule le plus confortablement possible. Peut-être qu'ils finiraient par regretter en le voyant comme ça et lui laisseraient son lit.. Mais rien ne vint. Les deux semblaient dormir comme des loirs. Bande de.. Retenant un juron, il ferma les yeux et finit par s'endormir après de longues minutes, n'ayant pas d'autre solution.

Deux paires d'yeux s'ouvrirent alors immédiatement. Malfoy dormait ? Eh bien, il avait vraiment dû prendre sur lui. Ils sourirent tous deux. Étrangement, sous la pâle lumière de la Lune, le Serpentard semblait calme, reposé. Mais aussi presque irréel, ses cheveux prenant une teinte d'autant plus blanche qu'ils étaient exposés à la lumière de la Lune, sa peau blanche, lisse, et ses traits reposés, en faisant une créature tellement différente de l'infâme Malfoy immature.

Alors, l'un d'entre eux se leva doucement, sous le regard de son frère. Le Gryffondor porta Draco dans ses bras, avec une grande délicatesse, pour ne pas le réveiller, tandis que celui-ci frissonna longuement, sa tête reposant sur le torse du rouquin.

\- Il est froid.

\- Évidemment, il a dormi sans rien d'autre qu'un pantalon, quel abruti.

\- Ne dis pas ça Fred.. C'est un peu de notre faute aussi.

\- Ouais ouais. Aller, amène Blanche Neige ici.

Fred, car c'était lui qui était toujours confortablement installé dans le lit, tapoté le la place libre à côté de lui, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Son frère posa délicatement l'endormi dans le lit et s'allongea à côté, caressant doucement ses cheveux. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent, Malfoy entre les deux Gryffondor, la tête reposant légèrement sur le torse l'un, un bras sur l'autre.

Le Serpentard fut d'ailleurs le premier à ouvrir les yeux le matin. A ouvrir grand les yeux. Qui ? Quoi ? Où ? Comment ? Pourquoi donc un rouquin le serrait dans ses bras tandis que l'autre était collé à son dos ? Il avait pourtant dormi sur son fauteuil.. Enfin, la question n'était pas là ! Il se dégagea violemment, laissant de nouveau échapper un grognement, avec agacement.

Une fois hors du lit, en sûreté loin des Gryffons', il prit un coussin et le lança rageusement sur ces derniers, sans viser particulièrement quelqu'un. Espèce de.. de.. Par Merlin, il ne survivrait pas une journée de plus. Bon. Au moins il aurait le temps de prendre sa douche, tranquillement. D'ailleurs, c'était le week-end non ? Peu importe.. il soupira doucement et alla prendre sa douche - froide - avant de s'habiller simplement d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche, dont le premier bouton du haut était défait.

Voyant que les deux viles créatures aux cheveux roux étaient encore endormies, il alla s'installer à son bureau. Soudain, une petite housse noire attira son œil. Ah, oui, son violon. Avec un léger sourire nostalgique, il effleura la housse du bout des doigts. C'était son père qui lui avait appris à jouer. Ce n'était pas ce genre de choses d'un père était fier à apprendre à son fils, un moment de partage. Non. Simplement que son père voulait qu'il sache jouer d'un instrument, pour pouvoir s'en vanter.

Soupirant tristement, il ne remarqua pas les jumeaux qui arrivaient derrière lui à pas de loup. Il ne s'en aperçut que lorsque deux paires deux bras l'enlacèrent. Le jeune homme sursauta alors, retirant ses mains qui s'étaient agrippées à la housse tandis qu'il s'était replongé dans ses souvenirs. Il grommela des paroles dans sa barbe - inexistante -.

\- Franchement.. espèce de gamins.

\- Dit Malfoy, c'est quoi ça..

\- .. La housse noire ?

\- Rien. Rien d'intéressant, laissez tomber.

Le jeune homme soupira de nouveau en se dégageant, allant se rasseoir dans son fauteuil vert, espérant que là au moins on lui ficherait la paix. Les jumeaux, visiblement déçus, lui dirent qu'il sortaient avant de disparaître de sa vue. Une fois seul, le Serpentard appuya sa tête contre le dossier.

\- J'ai l'impression que cette année va être très longue..


End file.
